Snow
by 2rats4writes
Summary: It's snowing in Llanview leading Kyle and Oliver to reminisce to a very special moment for them. Rated T for language. One Shot.


**Fandom: One Life to Live  
Pairing: Kyle/Fish - Kish  
****Summary: When it's snowing in Llanview, Kyle and Fish think back to a very special moment for them. Read and Review please. One shot. Inspired by the 8 inches of snow that showed up in the last couple of days. For all those reading my other story, Past, Present, Distance, hopefully I'll get an update up in the next couple of days.  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live or the characters.  


* * *

**

Oliver Fish and Kyle Lewis walked out of Ultra Violet at around 2am. They had just finished a night without any interruptions from the hospital or the police station.

"Would ya look at that." Said Oliver putting his gloved hand into Kyle's "It's snowing."

"Snowing." Said Kyle smiling at Oliver before they ran for the park. Soon they were throwing snow at each other "Remember the first time it snowed freshman year?"

"Yeah." Said Oliver wrapping his arms around Kyle and kissing the top of his head.

"You looked so sexy standing out in the snow." Said Kyle

"So did you." said Oliver "Not that I would have admitted it at the time."

"That's okay." Said Kyle

"I have a confession to make about that night." Said Oliver

"You do?" asked Kyle

"All I really wanted to do was kiss you." said Oliver "But I was too damn scared."

"All I really wanted to do was kiss you." said Kyle

"Well it's not like our first kiss didn't happen so long after that." Said Oliver

"When was it? I seem to not be able to recall that particular moment at the moment." Joked Kyle

"Bull shit." Said Oliver "Like you forgot anything about us. It was the very next night."

Kyle smirked up at the love of his life "Yeah you're right, I couldn't resist." They leaned down and kissed each other, thinking about exactly the same thing.

* * *

They both thought back to their freshman year of college; Kyle and Oliver were walking back to their dorm from the KAD house around 3am after another night of brotherly bonding with the other pledges and brothers, the campus was deserted, except for them.

"Snow." Said Kyle with a smile looking at the fluffy white stuff around them.

"Yeah," said Oliver "you seem pretty amazed by snow."

"Well growing up North Carolina, I didn't see much snow," said Kyle "so seeing snow is a treat for me, so forgive me if I get really excited to see snow."

"I saw some growing up in Iowa." Said Oliver bending down and seeing if it packed "Yes!"

"What?" asked Kyle

"It's packable." Said Oliver grinning at Kyle

"Oh shit, Fish don't you dare." Said Kyle starting to run as a snowball hit him in back. He very quickly returned a snowball in Oliver's direction getting him square in the chest.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Lewis." Said Oliver running after his friend and tackling him in the snow.

The two young men wrestled in the snow and before they knew it they had kissed each other. "Whoa." Said Oliver and Kyle together.

* * *

Both Kyle and Oliver shook out of their identical flashback and started walking through the park towards Kyle's place.

"You freaked out." Said Kyle

"I'd never kissed a guy before." Said Oliver "It was a whole new experience for me."

"Yeah, it didn't stop you from coming to my dorm room the following night." Said Kyle "Drunk off your ass to."

"And you took care of me." said Oliver

"Yeah, like I always did when you got wasted freaked out about what your parents would do if they ever found out." Said Kyle "I'm sorry they still haven't come around."

"They're the ones being stupid." Said Oliver "besides I have you, that's all that matters."

"Aw, you've come so far since college." Said Kyle stopping and making a snowball.

"Kyle what are you doing?" asked Oliver turning around to see what Kyle was doing "Oh shit." He quickly bent down and made his own snowball, standing up as Kyle's hit him square in the chest. "Always in the chest Lewis huh?" Oliver got Kyle as he turned around to get more snow and hit him in the back.

"Well you're always hitting me in the back Fish." said Kyle as Oliver came up behind him and tackled him down to the white fluffy snow, while pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you." said Oliver

"I love you to." Said Kyle

"Can we please go warm up now?" asked Oliver

"Absolutely." Said Kyle standing up.

"Good." Said Oliver putting his hand in Kyle's as they walked back to Kyle's place together.

~END~


End file.
